Worthy
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Proč se pokoušíš nechat se zabít?" Cas zněl, jako by jen stěží ovládal hněv, a Dean se bezděky zachvěl. Nebylo to s ním tak špatné, jak Cas tvrdil. Určitě nebylo. Dean/Castiel pre-slash
Cas nepočkal, ani než za sebou zavřeli dveře motelového pokoje.

„Proč se pokoušíš nechat se zabít?" zeptal se tiše, jeho hlas napjatý a drsný, nějakým záhadným způsobem ještě hlubší než jindy. Dean by nevěřil, že je něco takového vůbec možné.

Dean neřekl ani slovo, jen zapadl dál do pokoje, zády k andělovi, vděčný za bratrovu nepřítomnost –

(„Potřebuju si promluvit s tvým bratrem, Same," oznámil Cas hned, jak u motelu vystoupili z Impaly, bradu zvednutou.

Sam se zamračil. „Casi –"

„O samotě, Same," dodal Cas pro upřesnění, hlavu vztyčenou, oči trochu přimhouřené. Jeho tón nepřipouštěl námitky.

Sam vypadal, že se pokusí odporovat, protože má sám něco, co by Deanovi rád řekl, nad kořenem nosu vrásku a rty pevně stisknuté k sobě, ale když se podíval na Case – protože Sam rozpoutal apokalypsu a pak ji zase ukončil, dokázal vzdorovat Luciferovi samotnému, ale naštvaný Cas, to bylo něco, před čím Sam pokaždé sklopil uši a začal couvat někam do kouta, aby si mohl krýt záda, tím spíš, když šlo o Deana – zarazil se a kousl se do rtu. Pak zatěkal pohledem mezi ním a Deanem a pomalu, trochu váhavě přikývl, než zamířil přesně opačným směrem než oni, pravděpodobně někam, kde měli trochu alkoholu.

Dean věděl, že ho i tak čeká dlouhý, pravděpodobně velice nepříjemný rozhovor s bratrem. Jen o něco později.)

– protože to poslední, o co měl zájem, bylo, aby jeho mladší bratr byl u toho, až ho Cas zdrbe jako malého kluka, nejspíš s dokonale vyrovnaným výrazem, až mu bude, příliš dlouhými a složitými slovy vysvětlovat, že dospělí a rozumní lidé některé věci prostě _nedělají_ , jako by byl zatracený _odborník_ na lidstvo.

Některé věci by mladší sourozenci nikdy vidět neměli.

Dean došel ke stolu, pořád zády k Casovi, aby se mu nemusel dívat do tváře (a aby Cas neviděl do té _jeho_ ), a vytáhl zezadu z kalhot svoji zbraň. Dlouze vydechl a s hlasitým cvaknutím kovu o dřevo ji položil na stůl. Mělo vůbec smysl to oddalovat? Před Casem neuteče, toho si byl celkem dobře vědom, a na rozdíl od Sama, který měl aspoň matnou představu o taktu, a o tom, že někdy se lidem prostě nechtělo o některých věcech mluvit, což v určité míře jaksi patřilo k základní výbavě každého člověka, Cas nebyl člověk a tohle základní vybavení mu nějak chybělo.

A ten, kdo to pak většinou odnesl, byl samozřejmě Dean.

Dean na okamžik pevně sevřel víčka a byl vděčný za to, že je ještě pořád otočený zády k němu, když se konečně donutil promluvit. „Vůbec nemám tušení, o čem to mluvíš," řekl tvrdě a potřásl hlavou. Bez dalšího slova vyrazil rozhodně ke své tašce s věcmi, protože cokoli, co mu mohlo pomoci oddálit chvíli, kdy se bude na Case muset podívat, bylo super. A navíc určitě nebyl špatný nápad shodit ze sebe to zakrvácené oblečení (dobře, možná nedával tak pozor, jak by měl, když byli venku, ale to se přece občas stává každému) a obléct se do něčeho, co nepáchne jako měď. O tom, že stihne sprchu, než se anděl pustí do vyrovnaného nadávání, si iluze nedělal, ne při tom, v jaké náladě se Cas zdál být.

Protože poslat Sama pryč, aby si s ním mohl promluvit o samotě? To bylo vážné, a Cas mu chtěl promluvit do duše a nerozptylovat se u toho _Samem_. A taky mu to dávalo znepokojivou možnost, kdyby se mu věci vymkly z rukou, někde zahrabat Deanovu mrtvolu a vypařit se dřív, než se Sam vrátí a zjistí, že se jim jejich rozhovor moc nevyvedl.

Dean si stáhl z ramen zničenou košili (snad nikdo neočekával, že z ní bude ty litry svojí a démonské krve _prát_ , nebo ano?) a odhodil ji na podlahu pokoje a přitom doufal, že Cas pochopí a nechá ho převléct se v klidu, bez otázek, na které Dean nechtěl a nedokázal odpovědět, ale smůla. Cas jenom zavrčel, tlumeně a hluboce, hrdelně, a vteřinu nato stál za ním, dlaň na jeho rameni, sevření pevné, prsty zaryté v tmavé látce trička. Nepobaveně si odfrkl. „Vím, že si myslíš, že jsem naivní. Možná jsem. Ale nejsem idiot," prohlásil tvrdě a Dean se po něm otočil dřív, než se k tomu sám rozhodl. Cas na něj zíral, vůbec ne vyrovnaný, jeho výraz temný a ramena napjatá, paže se mu svezla znovu podél těla, a Dean věděl, že teprve začal.

„Tak mi řekni, proč se _pokoušíš nechat se zabít_?"

Cas zněl, jako by jen stěží ovládal hněv, a Dean se bezděky zachvěl. Nebylo to s ním tak špatné, jak Cas tvrdil. Určitě nebylo. Dean se nesnažil umřít. Dobře, možná nebyl dneska při lovu tak pozorný a rychlý jako obvykle, ale to byla jen nesoustředěnost. Možná pil trochu víc, než pro něj bylo zdravé, ale nakonec, kdy v životě pil jen zdravé dávky alkoholu? Při tom, co vídal?

Tak na sebe asi nebyl tak opatrný, jak by se Casovi (nebo Samovi, když už o tom mluvíme) líbilo, ale to ještě neznamenalo, že se snažil umřít. Nebylo to nic, co by Cas nedokázal dát zase do pořádku. Dean neměl sebevražedné sklony. Nikdy je neměl, a to, že občas dal nějakému démonovi šanci dát mu par ran nebo s ním hodit o zeď (nebo ho přišpendlit k podlaze nebo o něj třeba něco rozbít), bylo jen proto, aby měli pocit, že mají převahu. Ukolébat je falešným pocitem bezpečí.

Možná.

Vůbec to nesouviselo s tím, jak hnusně a beznadějně to všude vypadalo. Jak se mu všechno rozpadalo pod rukama, a jak všechno, o co se kdy v životě pokusil, skončilo katastrofou. Jak nebyl schopný fungovat jako lidská bytost, protože z něj táta nevychoval člověka (ne opravdového, se všemi těmi lidskými věcmi, jako přáními a sny a ambicemi, s plány do budoucna a pudem sebezáchovy), ale _lovce_ , který kromě příšer a levných motelů s nepohodlnými postelemi, a nekonečných hodin strávených v autě a _postarej se o Sammyho_ nic jiného neznal, ale přesto _chtěl_ a _přál si_ a možná i trochu snil, i když věděl, že nesmí. Jak sám sebe pořádně neznal, protože nikdy nedostal šanci poznat se. Jak se dal v pekle zlomit, po pouhých třiceti letech, i když táta vydržel sto. Jak se cítil prázdný a pokračoval jen ze setrvačnosti, jak si pokaždé, když se podíval na Sama, uvědomil, že ho bratr už nepotřebuje, a _co_ _je vlastně bez Sama?_ , a jak mu vždycky naskočila husí kůže, když se na něj Cas podíval, jako by viděl až do něj, a on věděl, že je to špatně, protože Cas byl anděl a Dean byl jenom Dean, unavený a prázdný a _zlomený_.

Ale nesnažil se dát se zabít, ne aktivně, ne, když u toho byl Sam, a celé by to musel _vidět_ , nepokoušel se –

„ _Deane_."

Dean zamrkal a podíval se na Case, překvapený, když si uvědomil, že zřejmě nějakou dobu – možná pár sekund, možná několik minut – zíral do prázdna.

Cas těkal pohledem mezi jeho očima, jen na krok od něj, dost blízko, aby se ho mohl dotknout, kdyby chtěl (ale Cas se ho nikdy nedotýkal, pokud ho nechtěl někam teleportovat nebo ho vyléčit nebo se nesnažil vymlátit z něj duši), a už nevypadal naštvaně jako ještě před chvílí. Teď vypadal smutně, modré oči mírně pohaslé – a Dean se opravdu _snažil_ necítit se kvůli tomu provinile – ale soustředěné, když ho pozorně sledoval.

Dean uhnul pohledem. „Nesnažím se umřít, Casi," řekl tiše, hlas chraplavý. Na okamžik si nebyl jistý, jestli tomu sám věří.

Cas nic neřekl, ale nepřestával se na něj dívat, zamračený a s tou krátkou vráskou zamyšlení nad kořenem nosu, jako by zvažoval, jestli Dean mluví pravdu, a Dean chtěl před tím zkoumavým pohledem uhnout, utéct a schovat se před ním, ale jaký by to mělo smysl? Tohle byl _Cas_. Co by mu zabránilo v tom, aby k sobě Deana znovu obrátil nebo se přemístil přímo před něj, aby na něj mohl dál zírat?

„Nesnažím se umřít," zopakoval Dean trochu pevněji.

Cas naklonil hlavu na stranu, v tom svém pitomém (roztomilém) gestu. Nespustil pohled z Deanova obličeje. „Tak za co se snažíš sám sebe potrestat?" zeptal se nechápavě, ale jako by tomu chtěl porozumět. „Proč si pořád myslíš, že si nezasloužíš být zachráněn?"

Dean ze sebe vydal tichý zvuk a sám nevěděl, co chtěl vlastně říct, a obrátil se k andělovi zády, ruce sevřené v pěsti, aby zakryl, jak se mu třesou.

Jak bylo možné, že ho Cas dokázal tak snadno přečíst, když i Samovi, který s ním strávil prakticky celý život, některé věci prostě nedošly? (Nebo je jen nekomentoval?) proč Casovi vždycky stačil jediný pohled, jako v tom skladišti, když se potkali poprvé, aby věděl úplně všechno?

Dean oddychoval mírně zrychleně, vyvedený z míry. Kolik přesně toho o něm Cas věděl? Kolik věcí věděl, a kolik si toho byl schopný domyslet, a jak mohl pořád být tady a –?

„Deane," řekl Cas tiše, a když mu znovu položil dlaň na rameno, byl jeho dotyk jemný, jako by měl strach, že by se mu Dean mohl rozpadnout pod rukama, kdyby ho sevřel trochu pevněji.

Možná opravdu mohl.

Pomalu, téměř váhavě – a odkdy vlastně Cas váhal? – udělal krok k němu. Zůstal stát přímo za ním, s dlaní pořád na jeho rameni, a Dean se bezděky napnul. Ale Cas neuhnul a z jeho těla vyzařovalo tolik tepla a pořád ještě nepouštěl jeho rameno.

„Zasloužíš si být zachráněn, Deane," řekl Cas tiše a skoro měkce, přímo vedle jeho ucha, a Dean si teprve teď uvědomil, jak blízko za ním vlastně Cas stojí. Dost na to, aby Dean cítil jeho teplo, a když se Cas nadechl, jeho hrudník se dotkl Deanových zad. „Ty více než kdokoli jiný si zasloužíš být zachráněn."

Dean nesouhlasně potřásl hlavou. „Casi…" zamumlal slabě. Ale nepohnul se. Cas byl anděl. Dean jen člověk. Nikdy by se mu nedokázal vykroutit ze sevření, říkal si, i když věděl, že kdyby se o to opravdu pokusil, Cas by ho pustil.

„Nejsi dokonalý, Deane," uznal Cas tlumeně. „Ale to není nikdo. Každý dělá chyby, já víc než kdokoli jiný. Ale věř mi, že ty jsi ten nejlepší člověk, jakého jsem kdy potkal."

Dean si hořce odfrkl. „Vůbec nic o mně nevíš, Casi. Nevíš, kdo jsem a co všechno jsem udělal."

Cas na pár vteřin mlčel, a pak k sobě Deana pomalu obrátil, jemným soustavným tlakem na jeho rameno, kterému se Dean nakonec podvolil. „Deane," oslovil ho opatrně. „Deane, jsem anděl."

Dean se nevesele zasmál. „Ale to je přesně to, o čem mluvím, Casi!" oznámil mu ostřeji, než měl sám v úmyslu. Cas se zmateně zamračil. „Jsi _anděl_. Co bys vůbec mohl vědět něco o _lidech_?"

„Vím všechno o _tobě_ , Deane," řekl Cas, hlas jemný, ale pevný, s něčím, co znělo jako naprostá nevyhnutelnost, a Dean se zachvěl, oči rozšířené. Cokoli mu chtěl Cas říct, bylo to pro něj důležité, to bylo poznat z jeho tónu, a Dean věděl, že ho Cas nenechá odejít, dokud si to neposlechne. „Když jsem tě našel, v pekle… Objal jsem tvoji duši a vyzvedl jsem tě ze zatracení. Držel jsem tě _v rukou_ , Deane. Jak by sis mohl myslet, že tě _neznám_?" Cas se smutně pousmál a krátce se konečky prstů dotkl jeho tváře. „Vím o tobě všechno, Deane. Vím, že když ti bylo čtrnáct, zlomil sis ruku, když ses snažil zabít vlkodlaka. Že ten prsten, co máš, jsi dostal od muže, který se jmenoval James, a nosíš ho celá léta jako tichý protest proti tvému otci. Vím, že jsi vždycky první, kdo je ochotný zasáhnout a třeba se i obětovat, když je někdo v nebezpečí, a že jsi prodal svoji duši a byl ochotný jít do pekla, z lásky ke svému bratrovi. Deane," Cas potřásl hlavou, pohled upřený na jeho obličej. „Deane, tohle všechno, všechny tvoje vzpomínky a myšlenky a pocity, z tebe dělají člověka, kterým jsi. Člověkem, který je vřelý a loajální a obětavý a statečný. Deane, nelhal jsem, když jsem ti řekl, že jsi nejlepší člověk, jakého jsem kdy potkal."

A Dean nevěděl, jak dlouho mu bude trvat, než mu opravdu, upřímně uvěří.


End file.
